


Aquiver

by SimplyNonversation



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Angst, Hurt, Other, loki being a bitch, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNonversation/pseuds/SimplyNonversation
Summary: Nobody recovers from an accident.





	Aquiver

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some angst and some feels :’)
> 
>  
> 
> I love this ship so much but...it needs more angst. And content, for that matter. I’m surprised there aren’t a lot of shippers for this ship. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll try and write a nicer fic in the future, but in in meantime enjoy the pain.

Strange had Loki pinned to the wall, one wrist bound by the magic he used and the other hand placed firmly against the god’s neck, not threateningly but out of caution. Loki on the other hand, seemed to be pleasantly enjoying the stalemate, a wide grin etched upon his features as he held a dagger against the lower sorcerer’s neck.   
Mostly, it was just silence. A tense, thick silence that reached all edges of the sanctorum, broken by the echoes of their own heavy panting caused by their previous fight. 

“ You fight well- “ Loki spat, grinning further as he leaned into the hold against him, “ For a lowly sorcerer such as yourself. I thought you’d break in a matter of seconds, but you prove to be quite the amusing |thing| to play around with.. “ 

Stephen narrowed his eyes, jaw clenching ever so slightly despite trying to hide it. He wouldn’t admit that, despite his stoic front, the God did in fact unsettle him somewhat from time to time. 

“ You underestimate me. I may not have lived to your extent, but I have a vast  
access to the greatest of magic all around me, within this sanctorum. “ 

Loki chuckled, though it was more of a snarl, and his dark eyes shone with the reflection of mischief. 

“ You must think you’re so high and mighty, Stephen Strange. A mortal as the Universe’s Sorcerer Supreme- but a title only means so much if the subject isn’t worthy of it’s standards. “   
He purred, his free hand reaching up to graze against Stephen’s gently.   
“ ‘Tis such a heavy burden for one alone to bear, and yet he flaunts it proudly with a confident front. But, dear Doctor, you aren’t really that headstrong are you? You know the truth. “ 

Strange flinched, gaze snapping away as if he were slapped viciously in that moment. Crude as it was, Loki wasn’t completely wrong, and it disturbed him to greater lengths that he could...see so easily through him. Like paper. 

“ Oh Doctor...What’s the matter? Aren’t you feeling well..? “ 

Loki’s voice taunts beckoningly into the heavy yet fragile silence, beautiful and yet so cruel. Strange has to remind himself not to listen to his lies; avoid getting caught in the venomous web of his manipulation. Inhaling sharply, Strange affirms his control by binding his magic around the other tighter as a warning, satisfied with the unamused grunt gained from the other. 

“ Truth, Loki..? I think you’re... quite mistaken. My truth is very different to yours, and apparently, I can handle the truth better as well. “ 

Stephen muses, with a slight cockiness as he hums, low and quiet. He cocks an eyebrow as Loki’s grin immediately drops to an irritated scowl, amused at his own bluffing. 

“ Did I touch a nerve? Perhaps—....Tsk.— “ 

Loki cuts him off by digging the dagger further into his skin, growling. Stephen trails off abruptly, swallowing dryly as the biting coldness of the dagger cuts into his skin. He doesn’t break his gaze with the god, glaring back into his depth as if challenging him.   
It’s a dangerous game, but Stephen wouldn’t back down from him. 

“ Shut up, mortal....Truth? You wouldn’t understand. But I see through you, Strange. I see. Through. You. “ 

Loki’s nails dig against his shivering knuckles for a split second, before reaching for the hand itself. His gaze breaks from Stephen’s, glancing down at his trembling hands stained with scars. A smirk begins to grow again, darker and more malicious with evil intent. 

“ ...I see that you’ve suffered from a terrible accident, and still recovering by the looks of it. The entire experience seems rather traumatic, I’d wager. “ 

His laughter erupts through his ears, mocking, never ending and torturing. Don’t. He couldn’t bear to remember the accident that ruined his life—

That ruined...him. 

Strange tries not to suffocate right then and there. 

“ Stop.... “ 

Loki runs his slender fingers across the scar lines, up and down, observing carefully. His fingers begin to tremble even more, and as much as he wants to back away, he can’t. He’s frozen in place, stuck to endure the torture.   
But Loki doesn’t stop, whispering bittersweet muttering of pity into his ears, knowing how much he hated being pitied. 

“ .....I won’t...I won’t be cornered by |you| of all people. “ 

He attempts to muster a growl, though it ends up as a withering whisper, pleading for the other to cease his cruelty. 

“ Oh darling doctor, but I’m not a ‘people’. I’m fear....I’m your fears. And I will make you fear |ME|. “ 

Without mercy, Loki thrust the other’s head back, flooding his mind with the dark memories of the accident. The feelings, thoughts and sights seeped back all too quickly at once, much too great for Stephen to bear. Disappointment, rage, abandonment...everything came all too quickly.  
Being in an accident was one thing. Reliving it was another. 

Letting out a strangled scream, the sorcerer hit the ground with a start- his vision still a pure white from all the visions. The view of the sanctorum slowly came to, and he found himself on the ground, panting and powerless against the god towering over him. His hands weren’t the only thing trembling, in fact, his entire body seemed to be shivering.

“ W..hat...have you done...to me...? “ 

Loki answers his meek declaration with a patronising grin, looking down at him as if he were nothing but something to be easily discarded at will. 

“ I simply did a quick run through of all your memories during the accident, which seemed rather painful by the way. Awful, it was. I suppose you’ll never have centuries to heal from it. “ 

Crouching down in front of him, Loki snarls. 

“ What was it like, living pitifully as others seized opportunities, you otherwise had? And whose fault was it? None other than yours. You’re disappointing, Stephen. It had to take an accident to convince you to stop decomposing into a filthy mortal. “ 

Stephen closes his eyes, inhaling a shaky breath as he withdraws into himself, attempting to shut the other out. But the icy breath against his ear allows him no escape, invading his senses as he’s forced to be reminded of his own weary thoughts. 

“ ...And when the world shut you out, do you remember that feeling? Hopelessness...being crushed. “ 

Of course he does. How could he forget? 

“ Abandonment. But that’s what you deserved, wasn’t it? You hope you’re a changed man, but you never changed from the very beginning. You wonder if you’ll ever be good enough to be the rightful protector of the Earth, fearing sweet failure, but the truth all along was...— “ 

The god drops his voice to a low murmur, but it’s still too loud to Strange, repeating on and on, mixed with the rapid beating of his own heartbeat. 

“ —....You’ll never be good enough, Stephen. “ 

When Strange finally finds the strength to open his eyes, Loki is gone. But his voice is still present.


End file.
